Nemo nos impune lacessit
by Sam Sanders
Summary: John rentre au 221B après une soirée particulière. Et il semblerait que l'alcool ait coulé à flot. Cadeau pour une amie Forumienne


Ceci est un cadeau d'anniversaire.

JW et SH ne m'appartiennent pas, blablabla...

* * *

><p><strong>Nemo nos impune lacessit <strong>

* * *

><p>Sherlock était rentré avant John, ce qui l'avait contrarié. Il aurait apprécié de le voir s'énerver parce qu'il ne l'avait pas mis au courant de sa sortie. Mais John ne l'avait visiblement pas attendu. Un mot accroché à la porte du réfrigérateur retint son attention. Il la décrocha d'un geste sec pour la lire.<p>

_Je suis sorti._

_Il reste du Shepperd's dans le frigo._

_Je rentrerais avant 21h._

Sherlock jeta un regard contrarié à l'horloge avant de saisir son téléphone.

_To: John- 22h26_

_"Il est 22h26. -SH"_

Il quitta la cuisine pour se laisser tomber sur le sofa, balançant son manteau sur un fauteuil au passage. Il défit les boutons à ses poignets pour remonter les manches de sa chemise sur ses avants bras. Puis il reprit une nouvelle fois son cellulaire.

_To: John - 22h29_

_"Et tu n'as pas précisé où tu te rendais. -SH"_

Cette fois, il eut droit à une réponse. Relativement rapide.

_From: John - 22h31_

_"Déduis le."_

Le déduire? Sherlock étouffa un rire amer et se leva afin d'inspecter la pièce. La première chose qui retint son attention fut le manteau de John, pendu à la patère de l'entrée. Il n'avait pas prit son manteau. Donc soit il n'était pas parti du tout, soit... Soit il avait prit une autre veste. Sherlock monta à l'étage et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de John. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce et il remarqua rapidement les vêtements que John portait le matin même pliés sur une chaise. Il s'était changé. Il se pencha au dessus de la poubelle et, du bout des doigts, en sortit un papier froissé. Une convocation pour une remise de médaille. John s'était effectivement changé. Pour mettre son uniforme militaire, donc.

Sherlock sourit et envoya un texto.

_To: John - 22h46_

_"Tu es parti à une réunion d'anciens militaires. Tu vas recevoir une médaille."_

_From: John - 22h48_

_"Oui. DSC"_

Sherlock releva le nez de son téléphone, la poitrine soudainement emplie d'une fierté sans limite. John, SON John, venait d'être décoré par la Reine elle même. Et il ne lui avait rien dit. Il tripota son téléphone un moment, hésitant, et finit par lui envoyer un dernier texto avant de l'éteindre.

_To: John - 22h52_

_"Je suis fier de toi, John."_

**xx - Ellipseuuh - xx**

John entra le plus silencieusement possible dans l'appartement, trébuchant légèrement sur la dernière marche des escaliers. Il avait peut être un peu abusé sur l'alcool. Mais il avait revu certains de ses frères d'armes et quand Andrew lui avait proposé d'aller discuter dans un bar, il n'avait pas pu refuser.

Il entra dans le salon et retira la veste de son uniforme qu'il lança sur le sofa. Il se rendit dans la cuisine, trébuchant sur la table basse au passage, et lui demandant de se taire. Il ouvrit les placards un par un en chantonnant doucement:

- J'ai faim, j'ai faim... J'ai drôlement faim...

Il finit par prendre un bout de pain qui trainait sur la table avant de se retourner vers le salon. Son sursaut fut si violent qu'il en lâcha sa pitance.

- Sherlock! Tu m'as fait peur!

Le détective haussa un sourcil:

- Tu es saoul.

John sourit et se tourna vers la chaise à côté de lui:

- Oh! Regarde ça! L'unique détective consultant du monde joue les détectives! Tu y crois?

- Pas besoin d'être très intelligent pour ça. Tu sens l'alcool à des kilomètres, tu as mit trois fois trop de temps pour monter les escaliers et tu as trébuché à deux reprises. Ha, j'oubliais également le fait que tu es en train de parler à une chaise...

- Moi? Je ne suis pas en train de... Bon, d'accord, passons...

Le médecin s'approcha de Sherlock, le pointant du doigt:

- Mais toi... Tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages.

- Mon téléphone est éteint.

- Ton téléphone n'est jamais éteint, Sherlock...

Il tenta de s'appuyer sur la table mais rata son coup et manqua de se retrouver par terre. Sherlock ne fit pas un geste pour le rattraper et se contenta de soupirer:

- Tu devrais aller te coucher.

John se redressa dans un semblant de garde à vous et montra la croix d'argent sur son torse. Le regard de Sherlock fit un rapide aller retour entre la médaille et le visage de son ami.

- Tu as dit... que tu étais dier de moi, Sherlock.

Le détective ne put retenir son sourire.

- "Dier"? Je crois que tu fais erreur.

- Tu m'as très bien compris. Et moi, je t'ai envoyé un message. Et tu n'as pas répondu!

Sa voix partait désagréablement dans les aigus.

- Arrête, John. Tu me fais penser à Moriarty.

Le militaire fronça les sourcils et dit avec une voix plus grave:

- Ha. C'est mal, ça. Moriarty est mal. Il est LE mal.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il esquissa un mouvement pour quitter la cuisine mais John le retint par le poignet:

- Tu ne devrais pas porter cette chemise.

Il était proche de lui. Sans doute un peu trop. L'odeur d'alcool qui lui chatouillait les narines était censé le repousser. Et cet uniforme n'était pas censé rendre John aussi attirant. Malgré son trouble, le détective ne laissa rien paraître et haussa un sourcil:

- Et pourquoi ça...?

- Parce qu'elle est... MAUVE!

La démarche déductive des hommes sous l'emprise de l'alcool était plus que douteuse et Sherlock ne pouvait que s'en rendre compte à cet instant. Son John d'ordinaire si terre à terre, et relativement brilliant si on le comparait au commun des mortels, était devenu un être sans raisonnement logique. Mieux valait ne pas le contrarier.

- Quelle chemise devrais-je porter, alors?

John réfléchit un long moment, et le détective crut qu'il était en train d'avoir une absence, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par soupirer:

- Aucune.

Sherlock tiqua un instant sur la réponse de son ami:

- Pardon...?

- Tu as bien entendu, souffla lascivement le médecin.

Le détective fut pétrifié par la main de John, qui remonta le long de son bras, jusqu'à se perdre dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle du médecin sur ses lèvres:

- Pour ce que j'ai l'intention de te faire, je ne pense pas que tu ai besoin de cette chemise...

Le coeur de Sherlock s'affola. Le détective ferma les yeux, essayant de garder le contrôle des évènements. Car il devait absolument garder le contrôle.

- Tu es sous l'emprise de l'alcool, John. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais.

Il tenta de reculer mais il se retrouva coincé contre le mur:

- John...

- Je sais ce que je fais, Sherlock...

L'esprit du détective tournait à plein régime. Quand avait-il perdu le contrôle de la situation? Quel avait été l'élément déclencheur? John souffla contre la peau blanche de son cou:

- Tu n'es pas avec moi...

Il ne pouvait pas abuser de John et du fait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait maître de ses actes. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rater une si belle occasion. La main gauche de John disparut sous la chemise de Sherlock pour aller découvrir son dos musclé. Sherlock ferma étroitement les yeux, tentant de résister.

- John... Tu ne devrais pas...

- Alors repousse moi.

Le détective jeta au Diable ses principes moraux, les seuls qu'il avait, et se pencha vers John pour finalement réunir leur lèvres. Il sentit le sourire du médecin contre sa bouche. Il avait gagné, effectivement. Leur baiser se fit soudainement plus exalté. John se colla contre lui et il put se délecter de la chaleur qui émanait de lui.

Mais le médecin ne semblait pas d'humeur romantique et en vint directement aux faits. Sa main quitta les cheveux de Sherlock pour se poser sur son érection naissante. Le détective ne put retenir son soupir et il glissa sa main dans le dos de John pour l'attirer contre lui. Les lèvres du médecin quittèrent celles de son colocataire pour dévorer sa machoire.

- John, on ne peut pas rester là...

Le médecin soupira et, avant que Sherlock ait pu s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit, il était allongé sur son propre lit, John à califourchon sur lui, déboutonnant fiévreusement la chemise de son uniforme. Sherlock savait ce qu'ils risquaient. John allait décuver, il allait comprendre ce qui s'était passé et il allait partir. Et il refusait de le voir s'en aller. Il devait arrêter avant que tout ne lui échappe définitivement. Mais, quand il se décida à repousser fermement John, ses mains blanches se posèrent contre le torse désormais à nu du médecin, tranchant franchement avec la couleur tannée de sa peau. Il sentait les muscles de John se contracter sous ses doigts fins. Tant pis pour ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Tout lui avait déjà échappé, de toute manière.

Le médecin donna d'impatients coups de reins, un sourire indécent collé sur le visage. Sherlock laissa s'échapper un soupir fébrile d'entre ses lèvres:

- John... Arrête ça...

Le sourire du médecin s'agrandit et ses mains descendirent lentement le long du torse diaphane pour aller s'attaquer à la ceinture de Sherlock. Le détective le laissa faire, se délectant de l'image qu'il avait toujours rêvé de voir, au fond de lui: John à moitié nu, à califourchon sur lui. Cela valait sans aucun doute tous les meurtres du monde. Son pantalon fut vite retiré et laissé à l'abandon sur le sol. Sherlock retira rapidement sa chemise pendant que John s'occupait de son propre pantalon, puis glissa sa main sur la nuque de son ami - désormais _amant - _pour l'attirer de nouveau contre ses lèvres. Leur baiser fut beaucoup plus animal que le premier. Les lèvres de John lui échappèrent pour aller titiller son oreille. Le détective frissonna et sa main alla s'égarer dans le sous vêtement de son amant. Le grognement qui lui chatouilla les tympans était le plus beau son qu'il ai jamais entendu. Le médecin avança fiévreusement son bassin contre la main de Sherlock, les yeux clos, savourant le contact.

Sherlock bascula sur le côté, emportant John avec lui, de façon à ce que les rôles soient inversés. Il avait désormais l'avantage. Il retira rapidement le caleçon de son amant, devenu bien trop gênant -au même titre que le sien- et constata avec satisfaction que mini-John savait lui aussi se mettre au garde à vous. Il se releva pour retirer précipitamment son sous vêtement et, lorsque son regard se porta sur le soldat, il fut accroché par le sourire satisfait qui l'illuminait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Rien, répondit le médecin. Je suis... satisfait.

Sherlock secoua la tête, se rappelant que John était saoul et que sa logique en était altérée. Il se pencha en avant pour aller ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit, leurs érections se caressant. Pas vraiment par inadvertance. Mais cela leur arracha un gémissement à tout les deux. Sherlock récupéra le tube de lotion et, les mains tremblantes d'impatience, il en recouvrit le sexe de son amant qui ferma les yeux, renversant sa tête vers l'arrière. Sherlock sourit et souffla à l'oreille du militaire:

- Tu ronronne, John?

- La ferme...

Les doigts de Sherlock s'attardèrent, caressant la verge de John sur toute sa longueur avec une lenteur exagérée.

- Sherlock...

Ô douce mélodie que celle de la voix tremblante de désir du Docteur John Henry Watson. Le sourire de Sherlock s'agrandit franchement, puis il décida de cesser ses agréables caresses pour se placer au dessus de son amant. Celui-ci s'accrocha à son avant bras:

-Tu es sûr? J'veux dire... Comme... Comme ça?

Le détective fronça les sourcils et il précisa:

- Sans... préparation?

Sherlock fut plus surpris que touché. John n'était pas censé avoir assez de logique pour penser à cela. Pas en cet instant.

- J'en ai pas réellement besoin.

Il soupira, rassuré:

- C'est vrai... C'est ton "domaine", après tout.

Sherlock sourit en s'empalant sur le sexe de John, s'amusant de l'expression d'extase sur son visage

- C'est toi, mon "domaine"...

Le contrôle de son souffle lui échappa quand il commença à se mouvoir. John se perdit en gémissements. Sa main droite s'accrocha désespérément à la cuisse de Sherlock tandis que la gauche entreprit de caresser sa hampe. Il donna de rapides coups de reins, pénétrant plus profondément encore en Sherlock. Quand celui feula de plaisir, John soupira:

- La voilà...

Sa prostate. Ce petit organe bienfaiteur. Sherlock se laissa tomber en avant, s'appuyant sur ses bras pour ne pas s'écrouler sur John. Ses mouvements s'accélérèrent inconsciemment, lui provoquant de délicieux vertiges.

- Sherlock...

Les soupirs du médecin, qui se muaient de plus en plus en cris, n'arrangeaient rien. La respiration du médecin se fit tout à coup plus désordonnée, sa main droite se resserra sur la cuisse de son amant et la gauche accéléra le rythme.

- Sherlock... Sher... Je...

- Je sais.

Sherlock lutta contre son orgasme naissant pour garder les yeux ouverts afin de voir John quand il jouit en lui. Et, seulement à ce moment, il se laissa emporter par les vagues du plaisir et se déversa sur le ventre de John.

Tremblants, humides de sueurs, les deux hommes reprirent lentement leur souffle, puis Sherlock se laissa tomber sur le côté. John se tourna, de façon à coller son dos contre le torse du détective. Ce dernier l'enlaça et déposa un léger baiser sur sa nuque, lui arrachant un frissons. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ouvrirent la bouche. Ce qui venait d'être fait n'avait pas besoin d'être commenté. D'ici quelques heures, Sherlock se lèverait et irait se coucher sur le canapé. John oublierait sa soirée et se réveillerait avec un bon mal de crâne. Sherlock serait sans doute aussi victime d'une migraine. Mais il n'oublierait pas. Et il serait hanté par les effluves animales de leur nuit.

**xx - n'a chaud, n'a chaud -xx**

John dormait depuis un moment, déjà. Il était temps pour lui de partir. Discrètement, il se glissa hors du lit et ramassa ses affaires le plus vite possible. Son téléphone tomba de la poche de son pantalon et finit bruyamment sur le parquet. Sherlock se mordit la lèvre et leva les yeux sur John. Il n'avait pas bougé, mais un grognement lui parvint. Il chuchota, à peine audible:

- Désolé...

- Tu devrais vérifier tes messages, marmonna le médecin.

Sherlock hésita puis ramassa son téléphone. La lumière de l'écran l'aveugla l'espace d'un instant, le temps qu'il s'y habitue. Il avait cinq messages dans sa boite de réception. Tous de John.

_From: John - 22h55_

_"Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça me touche"_

_From: John - 22h57_

_" J'ai toujours été fier de toi. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, pourtant"_

_Form: John - 22h59_

_" Il y a d'ailleurs trop de choses que j'ai pas osé te dire..."_

_From: John - 23h14_

_" Tu as éteint ton téléphone? Toi?"_

_From: John - 23h32_

_" Je sais que tu ne liras pas ce message tout de suite, donc j'en profite, parce que j'ai beau avoir reçu cette médaille, je suis un lâche. Je vais rentrer d'ici un petit quart d' n'ai pas bu une goutte d'alcool, ce soir. Tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir jouer la comédie."_

Sherlock se sentit sourire comme un idiot. Ses yeux gris firent plusieurs aller retour entre l'écran et l'homme qui dormait dans son lit. Puis, comme obéissant à un signal connu de lui seul, il posa ses vêtements sur la chaise de bureau et retourna s'allonger près de John. Celui ci se retourna, de façon à se caler contre le torse du détective, puis soupira:

- C'était le seul moyen.

- Tu es diabolique...

* * *

><p><em>* DSC: Distinguished Service cross. La troisième plus haute décoration militaire britannique après la Conspicious Gallantry Cross et la Victoria Cross.<em>

_JE NE SAIS PAS ECRIRE UN LEMON \o/_

Il y a sans doute un milliers de répétitions inutiles ici... J'ai utilisé le mot anglophone "lotion" parce que je le trouve plus joli que "lubrifiant".

Ils ne se sont pas protégé, j'ai oublié. Mais c'est MAL. Sortez couverts.

Merci de m'avoir lue et merci à ceux qui me reviewerons. Si vous êtes assez nombreux, on pourra tous aller dans un stade et aller voir un match de... de ce que vous voulez \o/

Love

Sam


End file.
